Stardon High
by Fullmetal59
Summary: If you haven't read my other fic New Girl At Stardon High...don't read. Random days and events at Stardon or out
1. Test Day 1

Stardon High

Test Day #1

It was Monday. The Monday after everything that happened.( there's gonna be a test every friday in all subjects over what they learned that week. So no homework on friday's ever :) " Hey babe," said Ed putting his arm around Winry's neck. " So I take it you're feeling better." " You got that right," he said proudly. " So I also take it that your ready for your tests today as well." His eyes widened." Damnit I forgot." " Well I suggest you borrow some notes from someone and fast." He looked to Winry. " No way." " C'mon please Winry." She couldn't resist those golden eyes. " Fine, fine. But just because i'm your girlfriend doesn't mean you can use my notes all the time." " Thanks Win. I owe you big time."

Eventually Ed went to all of his classes and took his tests. Ed was really upset as he got home. He was always an A + student. Overall grade for tests: A-.

I know it sucked but I was in a rush. Well sort of

Fullmetal59


	2. Don't Mess With My Girl

Stardon High

Don't Mess With My Girl

" Hey thats the new girl right?" said a popular guy named Rusell. " Yeah that's her," said his brother Fletcher. " For a new comer she ain't that bad looking," he said with a smirk on his face. " Hey Rusell, That's Ed's girl remeber," Fletcher said. " So. I don't care about that chum. I'll talk to her at lunch and I can show her i'm better than Ed." " I don't know that'll be hard to beat." " Shut up," said Rusell.

It was lunch time. Ed Al Winry and Jen were already done with their food and out in the courtyard. Al took Jenny to talk and get to know her better so Ed and Winry were by themselves. " Oh hey Win i'll be right back I threw something in the grass this morning and forget it." " Alright i'll wait here." " Why would you want to be his girlfriend," said Rusell in a disgusted way. " Who are you?" asked Winry. " Well excuse me for not introducing myself...i'm Rusell Tringham." " Umm... hi I guess." " You guess? Do you know who your talking to." " Wel yeah you said you were Rusell so i'm guessing i'm talking to--" " Thats not what I meant. I' m the most popular guy in school unlike that loser." " Hey he's not a loser." " Defending for him are you," he said continously getting closer to her face. " Ok I think you need to go like right now." " And why would I do that your so--" He was cut off by a throat being cleared. He looked to the side and guess who was there. Ed. " Yeah... I think she just told you to leave Russ." " I was just giving some friendly advice...on who would be better..." he trailed off as he started to turn around but quickly turned back around and hit Ed in the stomach. " Ahh," Ed said as he got hit along with a " Ughhh," as he was on the floor clenching his stomach. " Oh my gosh Ed are you ok?" " Yeah i'm fine don't worry about it. He slowly got up from the floor still holding his stomach. " Hey Rusell." He turned around but was quickly connected with Ed's fist and he fell to the ground with a 360 spin. He was on the floor holding his cheek and saw a shadow hovering over him which belonged to Ed. " Here's my friendly advice Rusell," Ed started as he looked Rusell on the floor. Everyone cheered as Ed kicked Rusell off the floor hitting the wall.

" Don't mess with my girl."


	3. Bank Robbery Pt 1 Framed

Stardon High

Bank Robbery Pt 1

Framed

" So why didn't you kill Fullmetal boy when you could?" asked Lust. " I thought I told you already. He got me in the back with his alchemy!" said Envy irrataded for this was the fifteenth time she asked that. " How did he get you in the back?" " His little girlfriend got me distracted!" shouted Envy. With that Envy was starting to walk away. " I do know how you can get Fullmetal back. Unfortunetly not killing him but this will be fun."

" Give me the money!" shouted a man pointing his gun at a scared bank employee. " Don't kill me! Please! Here just take the money!"said a worker. The robber snatched the money bag and shot the man in the arm. Then he ran off.

Ed and Winry were walking down a street talking. " Thanks again for teaching that Rusell guy to back off." " No problem, I'd do anything for you Winry," then Ed kissed her on the cheek. Then Winry turned and kissed Ed on the lips. Neither of them wanted to stop but was forced to when Ed was pinned down on the ground. " What the hell?" " I'm with the CPD." Ed had a confused look on his face. " Central Police Department." " I know what CPD means! Why did you pin me down?" " You know why. You're coming with me to the station." " I don't! What did I do!" " You robbed Central's National Bank and shot a man in the arm." " Ed how could you." said Winry with tears welling in her eyes. " Look you don't understand. I never robbed that bank or shot that man!" " Tell it to the judge." The police officer put Ed's hands behind and cuffed him. " How could you do that, Ed," said Winry tears finally falling. " Winry I didn't do it. I was framed." " Yeah right," with that she ran off. " Winry!" Ed was punched in the face by the cop. " What the hell was that for!" A light surrounded the cop. " Damnit."


	4. Bank Robbery Pt 2

Stardon High

Bank Robbery Pt 2

After Winry ran away she ran into Al. " Hey Winry. Whats wrong?" he asked noticing her eyes were red. " Al has your brother did anything bad before. Like enjoying people hurt?" " Well there was this time a few weeks ago that he imagined me tied up with duck tape on my face and was on the floor and he was smiling." " I knew it." " Were you stalking me?" " No! While me and Ed were walking down the street some officer pinned him on the floor and said that he robbed CNB--" Al had a confused look on his face. " Central National Bank." " I Know what CNB means! Ed would never rob a bank!" " He also shot a man in the arm," she said a little sadly. " No! He would never do anything like that." " Then how do you explain everyone saying Ed did that! It's not like someone could just morph into another one of him." " Not necceserely." " What do you mean?" " I'm not sure Ed would want you to know but you're probably gonna find out eventually."

" Envy I should have known you were behind all of thi--" Ed was cut off when he was connected with Envy's knee. " Shut up pipsqueak." " You framed me." " That's right Fullmetal. I couldn't let you get away with beating me last time." " Well since you're clearly not smart enough to think of this plan yourself--" Envy grabbed hold of his neck and put him against a wall but Ed was still able to choke out some words," so that other homunculus Lust thought of your plan. Right?" " Shut up!" Now Envy hit Ed's stomach with his knee. " Envy thats enough," said a voice," Just take him to the station." " Why do you always have to ruin my fun."


End file.
